


What Was Missing

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [10]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael and Sage are forbidden fruit to each other.





	What Was Missing

**Treasure:** Every time he smiled at her, her world was new and not a single obligation existed beyond her adoration of him.  
  
 **Luck:** Her lips took his in a moment of mindless passion, reminding him that his fortune had put him in yet another impossible situation.  
  
 **Yesterday:** Seeing her on the arm of another man, Michael knew he had made the wrong decision by ending it between them.  
  
 **Twisted:** Sage fought to maintain a smile, pushing back jealous tears as he danced with another woman on the dance floor.  
  
 **Curve:** Her skin was soft to the touch of his fingertips, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind as he reacquainted himself with every inch of her tan skin.  
  
 **Raining:** When the words ‘I love you’ left her lips, she half way hoped the thunderstorm had drowned out the sound of her voice.  
  
 **Irrational:** She had no reason to be suspicious or insecure, yet she always found a way to just that – especially when it came to him talking to other women.  
  
 **Fool:** He wanted to fight the world, holding her limp hand tightly within his, and remained firm in place when anyone requested he leave her side.  
  
 **Longing:** She had taken a bullet meant for him, a consequence of their relationship gone public, and left him to keep vigil at her side, awaiting the blink of her ebony gaze.  
  
 **Yours:** Michael would never forget the smile on her face as the priest proclaimed them husband and wife, proclaiming they were an entirely new force to be reckoned with.


End file.
